


Three Times Futakuchi Kenji Screamed Internally And The One Time He Had The Last Laugh

by jab_a_niece



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jab_a_niece/pseuds/jab_a_niece
Summary: Three times Futakuchi Kenji screamed internally and the one time he had the last laugh, all on his 17th birthday.
Kudos: 19





	Three Times Futakuchi Kenji Screamed Internally And The One Time He Had The Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kamasaki, Futakuchi, Yamaguchi and Semi's birthday on 8/11, 10/11 and 11/11. I made this a while back but was reluctant about posting it on this site.

Date Tech Volleyball Club has a simple tradition. Every year on the captain's birthday, every member of the club would gather together at his house for the celebration, and the captain is obliged to welcome them in. The tradition has been going on for years and nobody knows how it came about, but no one really bothers to find out. 

Likewise, nobody has ever complained about it either, but second-year captain Futakuchi Kenji will be the first to break the history.

  


* * *

  


It was supposed to be just them that afternoon where they had all agreed to celebrate Kamasaki and Futakuchi's birthday at the latter's house. The captain had expected the celebration to be just like how it had been for Moniwa last year, except that they would have a double celebration since Kamasaki's birthday was only two days apart from his.

Futakuchi Kenji truly expected nothing more or nothing less, and he was actually enjoying the small party. So that's why when Karasuno turned up uninvited at his doorstep, the first thing he did was to glare at Koganegawa who was grinning sheepishly at him as he scratched the back of his neck, because he knew only his troublesome junior would do something like that.

"Happy birthday, Futakuchi!" A few of them exclaimed, genuine enthusiasm radiating around them. Well, except from that salty lamp post whom he instantly recognised to be their middle blocker. 

"Kogane told us that it was your birthday today. Well, guess what? Today's Yamaguchi's birthday too! We thought that maybe we could celebrate together!"

Futakuchi's eyes flicked from Hinata to Kogane again. If looks could kill, the blond setter would've dropped dead on the floor that very moment. 

Kamasaki appeared a second later and playfully wrapped an arm around Futakuchi as he eyed the group at the door. "Oh? What do we have here? You invited them, Kenji?"

The usually sharp-tongued second-year captain couldn't come up with a witty response. But he did manage to mumble out a small "no" before Kamasaki moved him aside and welcomed the group in. The boys removed their shoes and let the managers in first, both of which joined Nametsu at the corner of living room, before they stepped inside one by one, bowing down politely as gave their greetings, and walked past the master of the house.

Futakuchi watched silently as they made their way into the living room. He screamed, but only in his head where no one else could hear him.

  


* * *

  


Everyone was gathered in the living room. Food, a fair share of the ones his mother had diligently prepared for the guests and the ones Karasuno had generously brought along with them, were deliciously spread out on the dining table. A few were already having a feast around the table while others were mingling with one another.

Meanwhile, Futakuchi had dragged Kogane all the way to the quiet part of the kitchen where he finally confronted the first-year setter. He wondered when on earth did Kogane befriended those Karasuno boys and after minutes of not-so-intense interrogating, he finally learnt that the first-year had exchanged emails with shrimpy and lamppost during the training camp at Shiratorizawa.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise..." 

"I hate surprises."

"Oh... well, I suppose I should tell you this then." Kogane looked to the side anxiously.

"...Tell me what?"

There was a short silence as the captain and his junior stared at each other, the frown on the former's face only deepening as seconds went by.

"I invited Shiratorizawa too."

There was one thing Futakuchi learnt after he was appointed to be the captain of the team: He learnt just how problematic he had been to his seniors now that he was in their shoes. He knew Kogane was a direct reflection of himself back when he wasn't yet chosen to lead the team and that all this was just karma finally getting at him for all the trouble he had given his upperclassmen.

And so, he tried to be nicer. He learnt how to hold back his words from flowing out of his venomous tongue, because it was the captain's responsibility to maintain order within the team. He was definitely trying really hard. If he hadn't, Kogane would've been at the other end of his merciless bombardment of insults, and he definitely wouldn't have let Karasuno into his house.

But the absurdity of this...

He could already taste the words forming at the tip of his tongue. However, the doorbell rang before he could even part his lips.

Another scream erupted, but only in Futakuchi's head where only he could hear. Once again, Kamasaki had to be the one who welcomed the purple team into the house. 

  


* * *

  


Turns out, there was also another player from Shiratorizawa whose birthday was just a day behind. His name was Semi Eita and to be very honest, Futakuchi had no idea who he was.

His first guess was that the player probably wasn't a regular. He overheard from one of his conversations with Karasuno's vice-captain some time later that he used to play setter before he was sent off the court to play as the team's pinch server, and that alone was enough to confirm his assumption. And like before, Kogane had exchanged emails with one of their players during the camp. Goshiki Tsutomu was his name.

Even though Date Tech had never played against Shiratorizawa before or had any history with them, Futakuchi enjoyed watching the other team's matches. Even then, the name Semi Eita didn't click anything in him and that just meant that the pinch server wasn't memorable enough to be remembered.

Nevertheless, he must admit that Semi seemed to be the kind of person he wouldn't have a hard time getting along with. 

He also had his eyes fixed on Yamaguchi, the other "birthday boy", talking to his best friend about how the freckled teen didn't seem too bad either. The albino only nodded, listening as his shorter brunet friend went on and on about Semi and Yamaguchi, and how it was only a matter of time before the delicate antiques his mother had for decorations get smashed to the floor by Karasuno's crazy antics.

And as if on cue- as if the universe had been listening to his inner voice. he heard the sound of ceramic smashing to the ground. His mother rushed to the scene, kindly dismissing Nishinoya's offer to help her clean up the mess he and Tanaka had created. A few others stepped forward and offered assistance. Futakuchi would've stepped in to help, but it was his birthday and everyone wouldn't allow the "birthday boy" to do any work. He could feel the scream slowly crawling its way up his throat.

It never got out though

So for the third time that day, he screamed in his head where no one else could feel his frustration.

"Alright, everyone gather around the table. It's time for the cake." Moniwa appeared from the kitchen moments later, holding up a large cake his mother had baked for the party. Apparently, even his mother knew that it was going to be a full house and had prepared a cake large enough for everyone to have at least a slice.

"Oh wow, green tea?" Goshiki exclaimed.

"I love green tea." Ushijima chirped in, albeit a little too monotonously.

"Don't we all?" 

Everyone nodded slightly, and Futakuchi could feel a lightbulb forming above his head. For the first time that day, he was looking forward to something.

  


* * *

  


"Oi, Kenji. Looking cheery. You've been gloomy all day... Tell me, what put that smile on your face." Kamasaki draped his arm around him. 

"Do I need a reason to smile?" 

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes. Coming from you, something bad probably happened to someone." Kamasaki leaned in and whispered. "Who is it and what happened?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" The younger of the two replied as his eyes shifted from Kamasaki to the others in the room.

Kamasaki watched as the others took a bite from their own slice, except for a few who Futakuchi had convinced to have their share of cake last. Not long later, everyone was begging for water. A few were sticking their tongues out while fanning them with their hands. Others were chugging down their drinks profusely and desperately as if their lives depended on them, though they were never enough, it seemed.

Kamasaki only stared at them in confusion. Then he looked at his uneaten plate of cake slice at the table. And then he looked back at Futakuchi, his brain slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together, until he finally came to one possible conclusion. "You... what did you put in this?"

"Well, since it's also your birthday, I guess I have no choice but to give you the answer that you seek." A playful smirk spreaded across his lips. "Wasabi. I put in some inside when my mom wasn't looking."

Kamasaki stared at Futakuchi as if he had just grown another pair of head. Silence filled the void that was slowly growing between them.

"Water! I need water!" Hinata cried.

"Dumbass, what we need is milk!"

Everyone was grabbing around for any available cup of drink. Even the "intimidating" and "suave" Ushijima Wakatoshi and Karasuno's female managers who were just as desperate as everyone else for a glass of water. But Futakuchi Kenji was merciful. He spared the three other "birthday boys", including Aone. So amidst the chaos, five boys remained unaffected and only looked around at the others with wide eyes as all hell break loose.

Kamasaki Yasushi.

Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Semi Eita.

And Aone Takanobu.

All of which were safe from the wasabi.

"But why?" Kamasaki finally spoke.

"Why not? It's my birthday, and this is my house. I get to do whatever I want."

And then he laughed. Out loud, not in his head. The kind of laugh that made everyone else collectively think, "we should've seen this coming" as they suffered the consequences of showing up at Futakuchi Kenji's doorstep uninvited.

  


* * *

  


As expected, he received a earful from his mother as she rambled on and on about how he shouldn't have messed up her cake. But it was all worth it, of course. Semi thought it was entertaining watching his team mates' faces turn bright red, especially Tendou whose face was almost the colour of his hair, and even thanked him for such an eventful celebration.

Yamaguchi, on the other hand, wasn't exactly pleased with it, but he wasn't entirely mad either. He did think it was funny, but he also felt guilty even though he had nothing to do with it.

Because they had turned up by surprise, Futakuchi didn't get any gifts for them. But Semi had given him a whole basket decorated with pocky, and Yamaguchi had given him three bars of chocolate neatly wrapped in decorative paper.

Apart from his team, no one else had prepared gifts for him, which he was somewhat grateful for because he would feel bad if he took them after the wasabi incident.

His team members had each given him a present, and he had given Kamasaki one too. But of course, Aone knew him best and had gotten him a large box of sour gummies that could supply him for a whole month.

At the end of the day, Futakuchi Kenji was happy. Though he was unsure if it was the wasabi or the sour gummies.

Or both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end. I was experimenting with a new writing style, kinda.


End file.
